Suicide Tuesday
by Serpent Folmae
Summary: A failed suicide attempt by Shinji causes the death of Tabris! The horror! Well, not really. How will this all end up? And how the heck will Rei be involved? SxR


This is my first Evangelion fic, so if your going to flame, don't like, uh, flame too much, or something. As in, give me some suggestions, not "OMG UR FIC SUCKS AND UR MAMMA IS BAD IN BED LOLOLOLOL!!!!!11oneone1!one11!!!! Get my point? M'kay then.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't come up with anything witty to say.Okay, I don't own Evangelion, or else my penname would be like-Gainax, or something.  
  
Shinji Ikari looked at his sneakers. The place where his shivering toes were was suspended in air. Was he looking at his sneakers, then? No, he was looking from the top of his apartment, to the depths of the streets of Tokyo 3, which lay ominously below. He was never much for heights, but this one didn't scare him. It would help him, and everyone else. It was at these moments that people usually thought about their lives, but Shinji thought about everyone else's. Was he being selfish by doing this? No, he was sure they would care, they would mourn, but in the end, it was for the better. Without Eva, they didn't need him, mankind didn't give a crap anymore, and thus Shinji was free to do what he wanted. And he wanted this. For Misato, one less mouth to feed. For Asuka, her punching bag would be gone, so she could actually get some real therapy about her problems instead of exerting all her anger on him. For Kensuke and Touji, they couldn't be called their famous insult, "The Three Stooges" anymore, and "The Two Stooges" just doesn't work. And for the rest of those he had known, they wouldn't give a crap, just shrug it off like all those deaths you hear from the news. You'd think, "Aw.that's terrible." And go back eating your dinner. No, Rei wouldn't even do THAT, she'd probably say "Hai." Or something, and then go do something far more important then grieving. Agh, there he went again, thinking of Rei, and then being selfish and whinny. But you can do that, right? If no one hears you, and you just think it to yourself, I mean- everyone has to do that once and a while. 'Oh well,' Shinji thought, having a certain confidence settle on his face, 'It won't happen to me anymore.' Then he took a deep breath, and gave the most tremendous leap in his life, and for something that was going to end everything, it was fantastic.  
  
Kaworu hummed himself one of Beethoven's tunes as he tread across the sidewalk. He was given another chance. Now that all the angels had been defeated, and the Third Impact was evidently never going to happen, his orders had ended, and he could do exactly what he wanted. And, as he thought longingly of Shinji, he knew exactly what he was going to do. Suddenly he seemed to have a small shadow cast on him. Huh? Looking up nonchalantly, he saw it wasn't a bird, but as the shape got bigger, so did his eyes. "Shinji-GAAGH!!!!"  
  
Shinji was having a tremendous thrill, air whipped past him swiftly and warming, as if cheering him on. His eyes were shut tight, but he could imagine everything. The buildings flying past him, the trees getting larger, and the clouds getting smaller, though he was sure he'd be up there soon. Suddenly he heard a large sort of splattering sound. He waited a few moments, noticing that the wind wasn't flying through his hair anymore, and more importantly, he wasn't dead. He finally pried his confused eyelids apart, and gasped. He had landed on Kaworu Nagisa! Kaworu had broken his fall! "Kaworu! Nooo! Are you hurt! I mean-oh god, of course your hurt! Dammit, why?! It was supposed to be.to be me!" The angel's sight was blurring, but he managed a weak grin, "D-don't worry Shinji, I'm proud to have my body be a pillow for yours, and in this exchanging my life for yours, and more importantly, I always wanted to be in this position with you for a looong time." Shinji blinked, then slowly edged away. "Oh come on baby, don't do that." Kaworu sighed longingly and coughed a few times, launching blood over his blue lips. "Anyways, Shinji, I just wanted to tell you that I-that I love y-MPPPGH!!!" Shinji stared in horror as someone else happened to land on Kaworu's head. The middle-aged man looked up, eyes glazed over, and uttered, "Tell Lucy that I, I loved her. Gagh, | r 73h d34d." Shinji looked at the sight in utter confusion. He was able to understand that Kaworu was about to admit something very important which would probably change the whole storyline of this entire fanfic, but was interrupted by becoming the fall breaker of an angst-ridden man. Slowly Shinji pried the other man off with a stick, and then poked Kaworu. Yep, definitely dead.  
  
Shinji's thoughts automatically wandered to what Kaji had told him when he ran away from the Nerv after the supposed death of Touji (A/N: This may only be in the manga version, 'cause I didn't watch the anime part.). Kaworu had exchanged his life for Shinji's, therefore Shinji didn't deserve to be happy until he did something for redemption, which was like, to reveal the truth about Nerv, or something. But wait a second, he had already done that! So now he deserved to be happy! But in order to be happy, he had to live his life to the fullest. Therefore he must LIVE! "Thank you Kaworu, for making me understand the truth about myself. I only wish that I could hear what your were going to say. Actually, on second thought, no, I don't." Suddenly another ghastly truth crept upon him. What happened when the cops found this out?! If they found out someone killed Kaworu by falling on him, then they would also know that Shinji was suicidal, and send him to a mental institution! He obviously couldn't live his life to the fullest trapped in there! He looked disdainfully at the middle aged corpse, if only the guy had landed in the same place Shinji had! What could he DO?! Wait a second, there was an abandoned apartment building a few blocks away, wasn't there? He could hide the body there, or something! Quickly but reluctantly, he grabbed Kaworu's corpse and raced as stealthily as he could down the streets. In the situation he was in, he was completely oblivious to the fact that the apartment did have ONE occupant. Rei Ayanami.  
  
Well, there it is. Sorry for those who like Kaworu, because I don't. In fact, I loathe him. So there. I wish I was in that eva so I could just squeeze him like he was one of those stress relieving things, and watch as his head-Ahem, sorry. (Takes his pills) Anywho, read and review!  
  
.please 


End file.
